villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tony Vreski
Anthony "Tony" Vreski is a supporting antagonist in the 1988 action film Die Hard. He is a German terrorist employed by Hans Gruber to help him steal $640 million in bearer bonds from Nakatomi Plaza. He is also the younger brother of Karl Vreski and the first terrorist killed by John McClane. He was portrayed by , who also played Necros in The Living Daylights. Biography Tony Vreski and the rest of Hans Gruber's men (except for Karl and Theo) arrive at Nakatomi and wait on Theo's signal before entering. Gruber's men take over the party while Tony enters the phone junction box and begins disabling the phone lines. He manually does it before his brother Karl arrives and cuts them with a chainsaw. He then joins the other terrorists. Back at the party, Gruber identifies Joseph Takagi and he, along with Tony and Karl escort Takagi to the 32nd floor where Theo is waiting. Tony sits at a nearby table while Hans attempts to coax the vault code out of Takagi. The latter refuses and is executed by Gruber, who then orders Tony to dispose of the body, when they suddenly hear McClane moving around. Karl and Tony search the balcony but come up empty handed. After McClane pulls a fire alarm, Eddie notifies Hans of the situation who orders him to dial 911 and cancel the alarm, then disable the system. Gruber then sends Tony after McClane. Once Tony enters the 32nd floor, he explains that the fire has been canceled and demands McClane joins the rest of the hostages. McClane activates a power saw, which gets Tony's attention. McClane sneaks up behind Tony, unsheathes his gun, and tells Tony to drop his weapon. However, Tony attempts calls McClane's bluff, claiming there are rules for policemen. McClane responds by punching Tony and attempting to tackle him. Tony retaliates by trying to ram McClane's head into a wall, and the resulting struggle causes the two to fall down a flight of stairs. During the fall, McClane manages to break Tony's neck on the final stair, killing him almost instantly. McClane would then proceed taunt the other terrorists with Tony's corpse by putting it in an elevator, putting a Santa hat on him, writing "NOW I HAVE A MACHINE GUN HO-HO-HO" on his shirt, and sending the elevator to the 30th floor, where the rest of the terrorists are. This would become a terrible mistake on McClane's part, as Karl flies into a fit of rage upon being notified of Tony's death and hunts McClane down for the rest of the movie. Neverthless, Karl doesn't succeed in avenging his brother and ultimately joins Tony in death when Sgt. Al Powell shoots at him upon trying to kill McClane in the aftermath of Gruber's death. External links *Tony Vreski at the Die Hard wiki. Navigation Category:Die Hard Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Thief Category:Fighters Category:Sophisticated Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous